


Going To Be

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello has left Wammy's House and now it's going to be wonderful. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going To Be

It's finally done, the boy thinks as he sits in a bus shelter in the middle of the backstreet suburbia of god-knows-where. He's heading to the City, with a capital C, that infamous communal anonymity of conglomerations of faceless people, that infamous birthplace of power, and then maybe beyond that and across the seas. It's going to be wonderful. It's going to be wonderful, and it's going to be intense, and it's going to be him against the world (wasn't that always the way?) and he's going to come out on top, Mello victorious, and show them all exactly what he's made of. Prove himself, and it's going to be-

...Bloody terrifying.

Mello shivers and pulls his jacket tighter around his narrow body, squinting through treacherously damp lashes at the slate-grey sky beyond the scratched glass of the shelter. He stares out at the unfamiliar mess of brick, and concrete, and weeds that grow like mould between the pavement slabs, and the graffiti declaring in faded technicolour that _shazza is a slut _and then, as postscript, _no she isn't who'd want to screw her anyway?_

It's going to be-

The boy burrows his blond head as deep into the shadowy recesses of his hood as his jacket will permit him.

It's going to be magnificent. Really.

He just wishes... He just wishes he'd brought Matt.

...No.

He snuffles once and then, as the rain morphs from snot-damp air into proper, thundering downpour, Mihael Kheel begins the slow process of severing the nerve endings that lace his emotions, his affections, into the fine-knit weave of his intellect.

It's the only way.

And then, _then, _it's going to be wonderful.


End file.
